


The Rub on the Rug

by ufp13



Category: Replacing Dad (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an empty house, a book, a canny mother and some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rub on the Rug

**Author's Note:**

> I said it before, I'll say it again: I am pro safe sex, but for fumbling with condoms and wet spots I have RL, don't need that in fiction as well. I mean it's fiction, so why bother with those things?  
> I blame this fic on the dog who woke me up in the morning and had Sira craving for carpet!secks-fic.

The house was empty, silent except for her breathing. The wind teased the windows and the entablature, but she was too used to these sounds to hear them anymore unless she hearkened carefully which she, wrapped up in the pages that lay in front of her, didn’t.

Her mother had paid them a surprise visit earlier the day and had taken the children for a sleepover. Shortly before she had closed the door behind herself, she had pulled the book out of her bag, handing it to her daughter with a wink, an enigmatic smile and the comment to enjoy it while she had the opportunity to do so, then the door had been shut, leaving her no chance to even say thank you, never mind asking a question.

So here Linda was, lying on her stomach on the fluffy carpet in the living room, reading the volume her mother had given her. After the first paragraph, she had seriously considered closing the book and returning it to her mother unread, but then she had scolded herself for mental prudery and read on. Only her mother would dare give her printed porn without batting an eyelid. She had to admit though that the book was good – it would be even better if it wouldn’t fuel the frustration within her.

Sex with George hadn’t been very fulfilling for quite a while before the breakup, and ever since, she hadn’t had any sex at all. Between the new job, the children and the stress with her still not ex-husband, her lust had taken a backseat, even though the flirting with Mark had become serious, they had yet to manage to get some uninterrupted time alone. The thought of Mark spiked her desire some more. He made her feel cherished in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. His eyes showed her that she was desirable, made her believe him when he told her that George might have been an idiot for letting something like her slip through his fingers but that he was very grateful for this fact because it meant that he could have her. He didn’t take her for granted, made her smile instead of frown, put up with her mistakes and children. She couldn’t have asked for more – except maybe some time alone with him to finally set off some of those sparks that were floating between them. The kisses they shared after work or much later in the evening when she had put the children to bed and he came over just didn’t make up for some serious love making. On the contrary, they caused her to long for it even more.

At the moment, she had time and the whole house to herself until the next late morning, though, knowing her mother, it would get even later than that. Since he had mentioned something about an evening with friends, calling him was not an option. She sighed and read the page a second time – her eyes had caressed the words, but her mind hadn’t processed the information the first time – before turning it.

Unconsciously, she pressed her legs together and wriggled her pelvis against the carpet. For a few pages, she continued that way: clenching her thighs together and loosening the pressure after some moments. When she turned the fourth page and the male protagonist buried his head between the woman’s legs for a session of mind-blowing, bone-shattering cunnilingus, she reached down to the apex of her legs, rubbing herself through the material of her pants. At the end of the page, she was not one step nearer to her goal “reduction of frustration level” and relocated her hand under the waistbands of pants and panties for a more direct stimulation. As she found the man in the book still busy, and the woman squirming in ecstasy one and a half page later, Linda shut the book in frustration and rolled onto her back.

Legs angled, toes buried in the rug, she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling for a blink of an eye before letting her lids fall shut. One hand rediscovered nearly forgotten points of pleasure, while the other rubbed and pinched her erect nipples. Dreaming of Mark and the last kiss they had shared in the office two days ago, she arched her hips into her hand as her thumb circled her clitoris. In her imagination though, the kiss didn’t end where it had; she envisioned the place where it had strongly hinted to lead. His hands had crept under her blouse, caressing her back; her fingers had danced over his neck, peeking under his collar, not dissimilar to his tongue that played catch me if you can with hers – and then a patient had knocked at the door to bring some test results Mark had asked to get as soon as possible. The mood had been ruined of course, and the rational parts of their minds had used the time to come up with lots of reasons why what they had been about to do would not be a good idea. So they had taken their jackets and headed home – each on their own, alone. In her dream, there was no interruption; there were only Mark’s lips on her skin, his hands in her jeans and his softly spoken words of love and desire in her ears. She pushed two fingers into herself, envisioning they were his, and rubbed her clit hard. Her moans filled the air, as she brought herself nearer and nearer to the climax. Pushing her hips up hard and fast against her fingers, she came. Holding the muscular tension while riding out the waves of pleasure that washed over her body, she nearly forgot to breathe. Unable to keep her body up any longer, she then slumped back onto the rug with a deep breath that was followed by a series of flat, short ones. Despite the erratic respiration, her whole body was relaxed. Slowly, she extracted her fingers from between her legs, and was about to clean them on her pants when a hand captured her wrist midair. Instantly, her eyes flew open – to the sight of Mark’s lips closing around the fingers that had brought her satisfaction mere minutes ago.

Disbelieve was her first reaction, quickly followed by embarrassment and a blush to her cheeks. He caught the emotion on her face immediately and leaned forward to softly kiss her on the lips.

“The shame is mine. I’m sorry. It hadn’t been my intention to intrude on your privacy like this, but your mother had called me and told me to get my ass over here straight away, and when I saw you, I couldn’t tear my eyes away. You are so beautiful…” He had the feeling that his explanation came out like rambling, although it seemed to have the desired effect for she lifted her gaze tentatively to meet his eyes.

“My mother called you?!”

“Yep.”

“Oh my God! She set us up!”

“What do you mean?”

“She took the kids, and pushed this piece of printed porn,” she pointed at the book next to her, “into my hands and told me to enjoy it.”

He shook his head, grinning. Her mother was something else. “Yep, it seems like she set us up. Question is, what are doing now that we are both here in this otherwise deserted house.”

She smirked. “Wanna read a book?”

“Well, I’m sure your mother would be disappointed if you knew the whole plot by tomorrow morning. Never mind, that you give me plenty of other ideas on my own.”

“I?” She feigned ignorance.

“Yep, or should I say ‘your body’?” He trailed a hand along her side.

“Oh, and what kind of ideas would that be?”

“Why don’t I just show you?”

While his lips caressed hers, his hands found their way under her t-shirt, taking it with them on their quest upward. She lifted her torso in assistance, and shortly later she was lying before him with her upper body clad in only a white cotton bra. Damn, if she had known the evening would end like this, she would have chosen a different one for sure. So she just shrugged in a take it or leave it gesture.

“It’ll just have to go.” He tried to reach for the closure, but she shooed him away.

“Uh uh, let’s get equal here first, and the longer you take, the longer this thing stays on.”

“Uuuuuuuh… now that’s a threat.” He laughed and kissed her stomach before starting to discard his shoes, socks and finally his shirt.

“Did you say something about equal? You have me at a disadvantage now.”

She didn’t say anything but sat up, presenting her back to him. With ease he unhooked the bra and pushed the straps off her shoulders. Encircling her with his arms from behind, he took the item off completely, throwing it aside. His fingers trailed the length of her arms from the finger tips upward, gently massaging her shoulders and from there down again over her bosom to her stomach, teasingly ignoring the recently bared breasts.

She leaned her head backward against his shoulder, nipping his neck. “You should have left it on. Would have saved you the disappointment,” she whispered against his skin.

“Disappointment?” He placed a kiss on the upper half of her breastbone. “I was just enjoying the view. Because you are absolutely beautiful. I’m afraid that if I really touch you, I’m going to wake up.”

A giggle escaped her throat. “I think I can help you with that.” She tugged some skin between her lips, sucking it hard before biting it. He yelped in surprise at the sudden pain. “Believe me, you are awake.” With a grin on her face, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

“This is going to leave a mark, you know,” he scolded her playfully.

“Sorry, but you asked for it.”

“Guess I’ll just have to return the favour.”

“You can always cover it with your collar. I could not, and my mother would never let me hear the end of it, never mind that I’ll have an embarrassed son who’ll refuse to look at me for a while.”

“Uhuh, I see. I’ll choose the place with that in mind. But now that I know that this beauty in my arms is real…” He ran his hands upward to cup her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her already stiff nipples. In ring-like lines, his fingertips covered every inch of her breasts, beginning at the outside, moving nearer and nearer to the hard peaks. With her eyes closed, she pressed further against his body, devoting herself fully to his touch. Her sounds, somewhere between a moan and a purr, delighted him. How could a man throw something like that away? He had always thought of George Marsh as an idiot for betraying his wife with a younger blonde that lacked her class. Even more so now that he experienced first hand what that moron had given up. Linda was pure sensuality. Letting her love and loving her back was all she asked, and, in his eyes, that was not too much to ask for, certainly not a hardship. He placed kisses on the space between her collarbone and her breasts while his hands roamed lower, peeking under the waistband of her pants. Along with the daringness of his digits, her moans gained intensity. Stealing under her pants but not her panties yet, he touched her where she had touched herself earlier.

“Gods, Mark,” she whimpered as she arched into his hand.

Gently, he eased her down onto her back again before pulling off her trousers. When he came face to face with a pair of slightly damp, plain white cotton panties, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “These will have to go as well.” Not that they diminished the beauty of the woman lying before him, a fact he made sure to convey with his eyes.

“Equality, remember?” Her tone was hoarse and seductive, robbing him of quite an amount of his self-control.

“You are a hard woman to please.”

“Uhm…” she feigned thinking. “No, I’m not. Just get out of your pants.” She grinned at him.

With a dramatic sigh, he hoisted himself off the floor. One swift tug, and the belt was opened.

“Uhuh… sloooooowly. You got your show, now I want mine.” Her eyes twinkled in mischief.

“You’re really going to make me pay, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” She winked at him, trailing a finger over her bosom and stomach to the juncture of her legs. When her tongue sneaked out, and she bit her lip, his penis hardened some more in its confines. “You look as if you were… uncomfortable.” Her middle finger sneaked under the fabric. He groaned and undid his trousers in the fastest slow motion possible. Once his pants hit the floor around his feet, Linda took her time to let her gaze travel along his body. “Hmmm, nice view. But aren’t those a bit restrictive?” She nodded at the last remaining piece of clothing he wore. But before he could answer, she was up on her knees in front of him, hooking her fingers under his briefs, pulling them down carefully. As his erection was bared to her, she traced the length with her fingernails. He couldn’t help but moan at the touch. When she didn’t stop with that but kissed the tip before enveloping the hard flesh with her mouth, another long, even louder moan escaped him.

“Lindaaaa…” He tried to get some distance between her lips and his member – rather unsuccessfully. “Stop, pleaaaaase…” It had been a long time since a woman had done this to him, with him, and he was nearing the peak fast. Coming into her mouth wasn’t on his list for their first time, but if she didn’t release him soon, he would. Making another attempt at pushing her back, he found her finally giving in, but not before sucking him one more time rather hard.

“Not enjoying yourself?” she smirked.

“Enjoying myself too much.” He breathed out hard.

“And here I was thinking I lost my touch…”

“Oh no. Let me tell you, you haven’t.” Pushing her back onto the rug, he went down with her, shaking his clothes off his feet in the process.

Lying next to each other, he looked down their bodies. “So much for equality.” He pulled at the waistband of her panties and let it snap back. Giggling, she lifted her hips in invitation. Not to needing to be told – even though wordlessly – twice, he made short work of the fabric. As he kneeled next to her lower body, he kissed his way up her legs, causing her to squeal his name. He had to smile against her skin, she was simply adorable.

He spread her legs over his shoulders and leaned in to kiss her swollen flesh. Now it was her turn to come undone under his mouth. Her sounds, the way her body writhed and her hands clenching his hair drove him wild, reminding him painfully of his own arousal. Torn between wanting to give her the release she deserved and the desire to be selfish, he halted for a blink of an eye which she used to get him out of his dilemma by tugging him upward.

“Please, I want you.” How could any man in his right mind resist such a nearly begged request? He crawled up her body, bringing them face to face. Their eyes locked; he sank slowly into her as she wrapped her legs around his hips, not to urge him on but to ensure that he wouldn’t retreat. Once joined, they paused for a moment, content to do nothing but kiss in slow motion.

Contracting her inner muscles around his member that filled her, she caused him to growl into the kiss and push even a bit further into her. She loosened the grip of her legs around his waist to give him some space to move. A freedom he used instantly, pulling out for as far as the clutch of her legs allowed him. He then pushed back in at the same slow speed like the first time. Linda moved her hips antithetic but in the same slow speed, being in no hurry and totally content with letting him make love to her. And making love it was. No perforce joining of flesh, no uncharitable sex, but a physical expression of desire, longing, care and love. It was what she had missed for even longer than she cared to admit.

As much as their minds enjoyed the languid pace, their bodies had other ideas and wouldn’t be denied at some point. So they picked up the speed, rocking their hips together. The air was filled with their moans, whispered admissions of love and the smacking sound of their bodies coming together again and again. When he felt himself coming, he reached between them, seeking out her pleasure point, in the desire to take her with him into the bliss. Still sensitive from earlier stimulation, it didn’t take much for her to scream out in orgasm as he came within her.

Rolling them over but not separating them, he cuddled her to his chest while they rode out the orgasmic shudders that flooded their bodies until they ebbed away.

“That’s what I needed,” she breathed against his neck.

He chuckled. “Glad to be of service. I guess we owe your mother a thank you.”

“Hmhm… but let’s not think of my mother now, unless you like her better than me. In which case I’d tell you to get out, take your clothes and get out of the house.” Her tone was quiet, unafraid and maybe a bit teasing.

Considering his situation of having his arms full of loving and loved – not to mention naked – Linda, he could only answer honestly. “No, I’m totally content with what I have, and I won’t give it up any time soon; I won’t let you escape me ever again, now that I have you.”

The kiss she gave him in response told him that she agreed with him wholeheartedly. They still had a bumpy road ahead of them, but they would sort things out – together.

= End =


End file.
